Entre deux missions
by Kostei
Summary: Différentes histoires sur Maria et les femmes avec lesquelles elle a choisi de consacrer du temps. Femslash Maria/Wanda et Maria/Natasha.
1. Wanda

**Une pause entre deux cauchemars**

 **Les personnages et les lieux sont les propriétés de la compagnie Marvel.**

NA : Cette histoire est né d'un petit défi personnel. Je souhaitais faire la description d'une forte proximité entre deux personnages. Je n'avais encore jamais écrit un récit de genre ce et je cherchais plus ou moins à tester mon écriture.

Voila donc comment est apparu ma première histoire avec un passage très... tactile.

* * *

L'héliporteur avait quitté la Sokovie quelques semaines après la bataille contre Ultron. Il avait quitté la terre ferme pour s'envoler vers une base située dans le Nevada. Nick Fury avait choisi de le renvoyer dans son hangar pour le faire réparer. La bataille contre l'armée de robots avait très sérieusement endommagé certaines parties de l'aéronef. L'ancien directeur du SHIELD jugeait qu'il fallait impérativement remédier à cela. Même si le plus effrayant était passé. Il fallait se tenir prêt à lutter contre toutes autres nouvelles menaces.

J'avais été choisie pour cette tâche. Je devais superviser le vol de l'héliporteur jusqu'à son arrivée à la base. Une opération bien trop longue et lassante à mes yeux. Il était presque vingt-deux heures, le ciel bleu avait laissé sa place à un fond noir peint de millier d'étoiles. Je me contentais de contempler ce spectacle. Les vitres de l'immense poste de commande offraient une vue panoramique sur le ciel étoilé. Mais cette scène ne suffisait pas à effacer mon ennui pour cette mission. Décidément lassée par ce voyage je lançai à mon lieutenant :

\- Je vais me reposer. Alertez-moi si nous subissons une attaque d'Aliens ou si les agents présents sur cet engin deviennent des morts-vivants.

\- Madame ? Se contenta de répondre l'officier.

\- En bref, que personne ne me dérange à moins que ce soit extrêmement important. Stark va peut-être chercher à me contacter. Vous vous contenterez de lui dire que je ne suis pas joignable. Je suis debout depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et je commence à fatiguer. Je vais aller me reposer.

\- Bien Mademoiselle Hill.

Je me rendis immédiatement dans ma cabine, prenant soin d'éviter une démarche nonchalante. Je ne voulais pas offrir à mes hommes la vue d'une Maria Hill dormante debout. Cela n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour mon image que mes officiers me voient avec aussi peu de vivacité.

Une fois arrivée devant ma cabine, je posai mon doigt sur le dispositif de reconnaissance digitale. L'appareil reconnu mes empreintes et m'ouvra immédiatement la porte. Je fus incroyablement surprise de voir une personne allongée sur mon lit. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle portait une veste rouge par-dessus une courte robe de couleur noire. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je reconnu immédiatement le style vestimentaire d'un membre des Avengers.

Souhaitant retrouver mon lit, je tapotai délicatement sur l'épaule de Wanda pour la réveiller. Celle-ci sortit doucement de son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Me lança-elle.

\- En fait, c'est toi qui es dans ma cabine. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as fait pour ouvrir la porte malgré la reconnaissance digitale.

\- Toutes mes excuses Mademoiselle Hill. Votre cabine est adjacente à la mienne et j'ai l'habitude d'ouvrir ma porte par télékinésie.

D'ordinaire je lui aurais fait un serment sur le respect du protocole. Mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour m'occuper de ça immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me rendre mon lit s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

La jeune femme répondit en se levant et en se plaçant devant moi.

\- Vous permettez. Fit-elle. J'aimerais vous aidez à soulager un peu votre fatigue.

Intriguée, j'acquiesçai en hochant légèrement la tête, j'espérais tout de même que ce ne serait pas long. Elle avança ses mains à proximité de mes joues et fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts. Ces gestes eurent pour effet de faire apparaitre une sorte de brume rougeâtre autour de ses mains. J'eu à peine de le temps de comprendre qu'elle était en train de me lancer un sort. Sa magie me fit perdre conscience presque instantanément.

Ma transe terminée, j'émergeai avec la crainte de ne pas savoir combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente. Je m'étais réveillée debout et devant la sorcière qui me fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Me posa-elle.

J'eu pour réponse de saisir immédiatement le pistolet à ma ceinture. Je plaçai l'arme en direction de la tête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta immobile.

\- Je voulais juste vous rendre service. Lança la sorcière d'un ton froid.

Ces mots prononcés, je jetai furtivement un œil à ma montre. Je constatai avec soulagement que mon absence n'avait même pas duré une minute. Mais ce qui me rassurait le plus était l'effet qu'avait eu son pouvoir sur moi. Les rapports des Avengers décrivaient des moments forts peu agréables lorsque leurs esprits avaient été entre les mains de la jeune femme. J'étais heureuse de n'avoir subi aucun cauchemar. En fait, c'était même l'inverse, cela n'avait rien de déplaisant, elle m'avait rendu toutes mes forces. Ma fatigue avait complètement disparu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une journée. Comprenant l'effet bénéfique du sort je décidai de baisser de ma garde. Je rangeai immédiatement mon pistolet à ma ceinture et je m'excusai :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai lu tous les rapports te concernant. Les Avengers qui t'ont croisé ont eu le malheur de faire un séjour dans leurs pires cauchemars. Je ne pensais pas que tes pouvoirs pouvaient aussi être bénéfiques pour les autres.

\- Vous avez raison, jusqu'à maintenant je me suis servie de mon pouvoir uniquement pour détruire. Mais j'ai changée de volonté depuis que je suis chez les Avengers.

La brune se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Hill. Me souhaita-elle.

\- Attends, reviens. Lui ordonnai-je. J'aimerais te parler.

Wanda revint sur ses pas et posa son regard sur moi.

\- Si tu as le temps, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. Lui exposai-je. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien, assis-toi.

La jeune femme revint dans la cabine et prit place sur la chaise de mon bureau. De mon côté, je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit.

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Me posa-elle.

\- Eh bien, c'est assez délicat. En fait, c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. J'ai été témoin de phénomènes étranges. Ma chaise s'est mise à trembler et les tiroirs de ma commode se sont ouvert tous seuls.

\- Ça arrive parfois lors de mes cauchemars. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Vous devriez me trouver une chambre isolée.

\- Je ne souhaite pas t'isoler. En fait, je voulais t'aider en t'offrant quelque chose.

J'ouvrai un tiroir puis je sortis quelques fruits secs contenus dans un petit sachet. Je tendis ensuite le paquer à Wanda qui le saisit.

\- Merci pour votre cadeau mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les fruits secs.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importes quels fruits secs. C'est Thor qui me les a offerts. Ils sont enchantés par une sorte de magie. Ils ont d'incroyables vertus concernant le sommeil. Tu dormiras plus paisiblement ce soir si tu en avale un ou deux.

\- Merci. J'essayerai. J'aimerais pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose en échange.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. A moins que… Il y a bien une chose que j'aimerais te demander.

\- Dites-moi.

\- J'ai un intérêt particulier pour ton pouvoir de lévitation. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on flotte dans les airs. Lorsque tu voles, est-ce que tu échappes à la pesanteur ou est-ce que c'est comme si une force extérieure te soulevait ?

La jeune brune porta son regard dans le vide, elle semblait pensante. J'espérai que ma demande ne lui était pas gênante. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle se leva et me répondu :

\- Vous me permettez que je vous fasse une démonstration de mon pouvoir ?

\- Oui je t'en prie.

\- Levez-vous s'il vous plait et donnez-moi vos mains.

Après m'être levée, je tendis mes membres supérieurs vers la jeune femme. Wanda saisit mes mains et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer. Une lueur rouge commençait à s'échapper du corps de la jeune femme. Lorsque la brune eut assez fait appel à ses pouvoirs, elle ouvrit ses paupières et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Prête ? Me lança-elle.

Je fis un léger hochement de tête pour lui répondre positivement. Elle utilisa alors sa lévitation et nous nous mîmes à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. A cet instant, mon poids avait été comme soudainement supprimé. Mon corps ne subissait plus les effets de la gravité, cela me donnait d'ailleurs un léger mal de ventre. Cette micro gravité me retournait un peu l'estomac. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'apprécier cette sensation de légèreté.

La jeune femme gardait son regard posé sur mon visage. J'avais mes yeux plongés dans les siens depuis le début de l'expérience et je dois avouer que je trouvais cela très agréable. Ses iris à eux seuls auraient presque suffis à m'ensorceler. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à contempler la beauté de Wanda. La proximité exceptionnelle dans laquelle nous étions me permettait de m'attarder sur les chaque trait de son visage. C'était tellement enivrant. Elle m'aurait presque donné envie de rester avec elle toute la soirée. Mais après quelques minutes d'apesanteur, elle nous reposa délicatement sur le sol.

\- Je te remercie Wanda.

\- C'était avec plaisir Mademoiselle Hill.

\- Je t'en prie, appel-moi Maria.

\- Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour me l'autoriser.

\- Alors faisons en sorte de mieux se connaitre.

Cette dernière réplique sembla étonner la jeune femme :

\- Vous souhaitez vraiment que je reste pour vous tenir compagnie ?

\- Eh bien, j'apprécierais beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Nous pourrions discuter un peu.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense… je pense que je devrais aller me coucher.

\- Très bien. Me contentai-je répondre.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur l'une de mes joues puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Hill.

\- Bonne soirée Wanda.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine. De mon côté, je fermai ma porte et je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Pour occuper ma soirée, je saisis un livre puis je le bouquinais sous l'éclairage de ma lampe de chevet. Le roman que je lisais avait une bonne intrigue, des personnages originaux et de jolies descriptions. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées malgré l'histoire divertissante. J'étais surtout concentrée sur la dernière scène que j'avais passé au côté de Wanda. Ce simple baiser m'avait réellement impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Wanda m'aurait accordé autant de proximité. Je me félicitais presque d'avoir eu un contact physique aussi intime avec elle.

La seule chose qui me tracassait un peu était son départ soudain. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour tenter de la séduire. Flirter avec cette femme aurait été un véritable bonheur. J'aurais fortement apprécié avoir la possibilité de me rapprocher d'elle. Wanda semblait renfermer beaucoup de mystères, j'aurais été fier d'en déceler quelques-uns. J'étais curieuse de connaitre les différentes facettes de cette personne. Je m'en faisais presque un défi personnel.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de de finir une page de mon livre, je fus interrompu dans ma lecture par la sonnerie de ma chambre. Je me levais et j'allais ouvrir à la personne. Je fus étonnée de voir Wanda sur le pas de la porte.

\- Puis-je entrer Mademoiselle Hill ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je pris de nouveau place sur le rebord de mon lit. Après avoir fermée la porte, la jeune brune s'assis sur la chaise et m'adressa la parole :

\- Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en partant aussi vite de votre chambre.

\- En fait, je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris. Ton baiser sur ma joue était agréable.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le genre de proximité que les officiers supérieurs doivent éviter ?

Cette phrase me fit sourire. Je supposais que ce n'était qu'à cause de cela qu'elle se refusait de passer du temps avec moi. Je lui répondis avec amusement :

\- C'est comme dans tous autres métiers. Il faut juste éviter de laisser ses sentiments affecter son travail.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous pourriez vous autoriser ce genre de relation.

\- Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité. Place-toi à côté de moi et je te le prouverai.

Wanda se leva de sa chaise puis s'assis sur le lit à mes côtés. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue. Je me redressai ensuite et j'attendais la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Alors… je me faisais des idées. Lança Wanda. Vous avez le droit de faire ce genre de chose.

\- Et même plus en réalité. Mais je pourrais me contenter d'un autre baiser sur la joue.

\- Vous me le permettez ? Posa-elle.

\- Evidement.

La brune se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se mit ensuite à glisser ses lèvres vers mon cou pour le couvrir de baiser. L'effet de sa bouche sur ma peau me chatouillait légèrement et le ressentis de son souffle sur mon épiderme me provoquait quelques frissons agréables. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Comprenant sûrement que j'appréciai ce qu'elle me faisait, la jeune femme continua de m'embrasser. Je me contentai de laisser Wanda effleurer ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Après qu'elle eut terminé, je décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux pour poser mon regard sur son visage. Je la remerciai pour tout cela d'un simple sourire. Elle me sourit à son tour puis vint s'approcher de mon oreille me pour me chuchoter une phrase :

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard pour accepter votre invitation ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Lui susurrai-je.

Je passai ensuite ma main à travers ses cheveux bruns. Je m'amusais à faire glisser mes doigts jusqu'aux extrémités de ses cheveux. Wanda donnait l'air d'aimer ce massage. A chaque caresse, je la voyais expirer longuement. Ces doux gémissements m'encourageaient à masser sa délicieuse chevelure. J'enroulais et déroulais quelques brins autour de mes doigts. Ses cheveux étaient dociles, je pouvais les brasser de la manière dont je souhaitais.

Alors que je faisais glisser une énième fois ses cheveux sur mes phalanges, Wanda s'approcha de mon visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur le miennes. Je stoppai alors mes caresses et je posai ma main sur la nuque de ma partenaire. Ce geste était pour moi un moyen de l'empêcher de mettre rapidement fin à ce baiser. Ce qui avait l'air de marcher puisque qu'elle ne décida pas de s'arrêter. Au contraire, notre baiser devint plus passionné. Nous nous amusions à entrelacer nos langues à l'intérieur de nos bouches. Echangeant parfois un peu de salive involontairement.

Nous nous embrassâmes assez longtemps pour avoir besoin de reprendre nos souffles. Après avoir récupéré nos respirations, je me plaçai sur mes genoux derrière elle et je l'enlaçai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je fis parcourir mes lèvres sur ses joues pour lui rendre chaque baiser qu'elle m'avait offert. Je plaçai ensuite sa chevelure par-dessus une de ses épaules. Je lui ôtai aussi sa veste pour dégager complètement sa nuque. Son cou rendu complètement nu, je m'amusais à y déposer des dizaines de baisers fougueux.

Après avoir complètent parcouru sa nuque avec mes lèvres, je m'accordai une pause pour retirer la veste de mon uniforme. Ce qui laissa le haut de mon corps couvert uniquement d'un débardeur blanc par-dessus un soutien-gorge noir. Visiblement aussi envieuse d'un contact plus intime, la jeune brune se leva et retira tous ses vêtements devant moi. Elle ne garda que ses dessous de couleur cerise.

Ma partenaire n'était visiblement pas d'humeur timide, elle me donnait envie de l'imiter. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit pour retirer mes chaussures puis je me débarrassai de mon débardeur et de mon pantalon. Une fois que je fus en tenue légère, Wanda me bouscula pour m'allonger sur lit. Elle se plaça au-dessus de moi et m'offrit un long baiser langoureux. Alors que nous jouions avec nos langues, je m'amusais à caresser le bas de son dos. Je m'autorisais quelques fois à glisser mes mains à l'intérieur de sa lingerie pour câliner des endroits plus intimes.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de gouter à mes lèvres, Wanda se redressa pour s'assoir sur mon bas ventre. Elle retira mon soutien-gorge et commença à m'embrasser sur la poitrine. Elle déposait quelques baisers sur mes seins et faisait parfois frôler sa langue contre mes mamelons.

Alors qu'elle jouait avec ma poitrine, je tentais difficilement de dégrafer son soutif. Après l'avoir débarrassée son haut, je la saisis par la taille pour l'allonger sur le lit et me placer à califourchon sur elle. Je commençai à l'embrasser langoureusement puis je descendis mes lèvres jusqu'à ses seins pour les couvrir de baisers. Pendant que je découvrais sa généreuse poitrine, Wanda se contentait de caresser mes cheveux. Ma coupe me valut une remarque de sa part :

\- Tu as peu de cheveux, c'est dommage. Ils sont agréables au toucher.

\- Les longs cheveux sont souvent une gêne. Me contentai-je de répondre.

Alors que je commençai à m'occuper de ses tétons, Wanda retirait la dernière pièce de lingerie présente sur elle. Je me débarrassai également de mon dernier tissu puis je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Les yeux dans yeux, nous étions en train de faire balader nos mains sur nos corps. Elle fut la première à prendre l'initiative d'une intimité plus prononcée. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe pour me caresser délicatement. Les lents mouvements qu'elle me portait me faisaient constamment expirer de bonheur. Mais Wanda ne s'arrêta pas à de simples caresses. Elle finit par enfoncer son majeur et son index plus profondément dans mon intimité. Ses vas et viens me faisait gémir de plaisir. J'avais envie de laisser mes cordes vocales s'exprimer mais je ne souhaitais pas créer un vacarme. Je résistai difficilement à laisser échapper des cris de jouissance. Heureusement, je réussis à me faire assez silencieuse pendant tout le temps que la jeune brune s'occupait de moi.

Après une demi-douzaine de minute dans cette luxure, je considérai que c'était à mon tour de faire plaisir à ma partenaire. Je commençai alors à caresser sa féminité tout en lui déposant quelques baisser dans le cou. J'entrai ensuite mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle pour la faire jouir plus intensément. Après quelques minutes de caresses, Wanda semblait avoir déjà atteint l'orgasme. Ces gémissements étaient loin d'être discrets, cela m'indiquait de manière évidente que je m'y prenais de la bonne façon.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Wanda me proposa d'interrompre nos ébats. Je me contentai alors de contempler son visage sur lequel était apparu un large sourire. C'était agréable de la voir avec un rictus aux lèvres, j'avais tellement l'habitude de la voir stoïque. Je me félicitais presque d'avoir réussis à la dérider.

\- Je te remercie pour ce moment. Me lança-elle.

\- Moi de même.

\- Est-ce que tu m'autorises passer la nuit à tes cotés ?

\- Evidement. Répondu-je avec sourire.

Nous nous plaçâmes sous les couvertures puis nous continuâmes à nous câliner. Nous passâmes quelques temps à s'enlacer et à s'échanger des baisers langoureux. Mais la suite de la soirée fut bien moins physique. Nous passâmes la majeure partie de notre nuit à discuter l'une de l'autre. Elle ne me confia aucun de ses secrets mais j'étais déjà heureuse de la voir s'ouvrir à moi. Les mystères seraient résolus plus tard, lorsque nous serions plus rapprochées. En attendant, je me contenterais d'être la douce personne avec laquelle elle pourrait s'évader de temps en temps.


	2. Natasha

Voilà presque une semaine que j'étais en mission à Rome. Je logeais au dernier étage d'un grand hôtel dont la hauteur me permettait de dominer la capitale. Du balcon, j'avais une vue sur toute la ville. Elle était décidément très agréable à cette époque de l'année. Le soleil embellissait la ville, les anciens bâtiments faits de pierres blanches reflétaient la lumière avec élégance. Le ciel était également d'une lueur éclatante, la fin de journée nous offrait un ciel avec un dégradé de couleur rouge orangé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule lumière qui baignait la capitale. Les rues et monuments étaient déjà éclairés par des réverbères. Les fenêtres de milliers de bâtiments émettaient aussi d'innombrable lumière.

Alors que je contemplais cette scène, je fus rejoint par une rousse dont le surnom faisait référence à un petit animal à l'apparence peu amicale. La veuve noire était ma partenaire sur cette mission, nous étions chargées d'éliminer deux chefs mafieux. Depuis cet hôtel, nous devions tirer au sniper sur ces criminels. Notre fenêtre de tir était très petite, quelques secondes. Voilà pourquoi nous étions arrivées une semaine avant notre opération. Nous avions besoin de nous préparer pour ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que les deux mafieux ne sortent d'un bar à prostitués. Ma partenaire semblait vouloir me le rappeler :

\- Plus que 15 minutes, tu es prêtes ?

\- Évidement. Répondis-je.

La rousse s'avança puis posa ses coudes sur les barrières du balcon.

\- Rome est plutôt sympas.

Voir cette espionne admettre qu'elle appréciait une chose comme la vue d'un belle ville m'étonna. Après un légers haussement de sourcil je me contait de répondre avec un léger rictus :

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu trouves peut-être étrange que je sois intéressée par une vue panoramique ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pas besoin de déceler les micros expressions sur ton visage. Ton petit sourire narquois en dit long sur ce que tu penses. Oui une meurtrière comme moi peux aimer regarder la ville du haut d'un balcon.

\- T'as crû que je pensais ça juste remarquant un mouvement de sourcil ?

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. S'amusa-elle à répondre.

Je me contentai de lever brièvement les yeux vers le ciel pour marquer mon indifférence fasse à sa tentative de me mettre dans l'embarras. Elle eut un large sourire pour réponse puis me rappela l'imminence de l'intervention :

\- Bon maintenant, aux fenêtres, on a deux cons à tuer.

Nous quittâmes le balcon pour récupérer les valises contenant nos snipers qui étaient cachés dans le faux plafond de notre chambre. Nous nous plaçâmes ensuite chacune à des fenêtres différentes. Je posai mon trépied sur le bord et fis passer le canon de mon arme dans la petite l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Je plaçai ensuite mon œil sur le viseur. Après quelques secondes de recherche visuelle, je trouvai l'endroit par lequel ma cible allait passer dans quelques minutes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le criminel dont la vie allait être radicalement écourtée. Une suite logique lorsque qu'on l'en s'en prend cruellement à des agents du SHIELD. Ce type avait brûlé vif un de mes camarades, Fury avait tout simplement décidé de le punir. Ce qui me réjouissait, je n'avais aucun scrupule à éliminer un homme qui le méritait. Mais le plaisir de tuer un meurtrier ne m'empêcherait pas de faire mon travail proprement. Je ne laissait pas l'excitation du moment impacter sur ma façon de procéder. J'appliquais à lettre ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. Balistique, respiration contrôlée, et pleins d'autres protocole qui permettent de tuer quelqu'un proprement.

Alors que j'inspirais et expirais calmement pour la énième fois, je vis les mafieux sortir du bar. Avant même que la porte qu'ils venaient de passer fût refermée, j'avais déjà mon viseur pointé sur la poitrine de ma cible. Je visai rapidement son cœur puis je tirai, Natasha m'imita rapidement en descendant également sa cible. Les hommes s'écroulèrent à terre entre le bar à prostituée et une limousine vers laquelle ils se rendaient. Voyant leurs corps sans vie allongés sur un sol crade, j'eus un sentiment très agréable. C'était toujours un plaisir de tuer des types qui le méritaient. La vue d'un cadavre de meurtrier provoquerait toujours en moi une sensation électrisante. Après avoir savouré la vue de cette scène pendant quelques secondes, je rangeai mon sniper dans sa boite puis je la plaçai de nouveau dans le faux plafond. Natasha fit de même puis nous contactâmes le SHIELD pour faire le rapport du succès de notre mission.

Notre travail était enfin terminé, nous n'avions plus rien à faire à part attendre. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de nous préoccuper à partir de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous soyons découvert. Nos snipers étaient dotés de générateur de balles courbées. La balistique ne donnerait rien du tout, la police croirait que la balle fut lancée d'un autre bâtiment. Nous avions juste besoin de rester un peu dans l'hôtel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Deux personnes qui seraient parties au moment même de l'assassinat aurait été suspect. Nous voilà alors, Natasha et moi, obligées de jouer les touristes pendant quelques jours. Celle-ci était déjà retournée sur le balcon pour regarder la fin du couché de soleil. Je choisis de l'imiter, je m'avançai près d'elle puis je posai mes coudes sur les barrières du balcon.

\- Je sens qu'on va s'ennuyer. Lançai-je. Tu vas faire quelque chose de ces jours de congés obligatoires ?

\- En fait, j'ai pas mal d'idée en tête. Me confia la rousse. L'une d'elle implique que je sois ta partenaire.

\- Partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien... Fit-elle en posant le yeux sur moi. On est deux belles espionnes dans une jolie ville. T'as pas envie de tester un truc ?

J'imaginai pas mal de choses au moment où elle finit de me poser cette question. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle fût en train de proposer un rendez-vous. Mais je savais que je devais toujours m'attendre à un retournement de situation avec cette veuve. Et j'avais vu juste.

\- On pourrait être les justicières de Rome. Les deux super héroïnes bien gaulées qui combattent le crime. Ça serait vendeur comme comics, tu crois pas ?

Une réponse qui me dérida, elle avait réussit à capturer un sourire de moi. Amusée, je commençai à me prendre au jeu :

\- Faudrait porter des masques. J'ai plus peur des fans que de trois criminels.

\- Tu marques un point. Il nous faudrait des déguisements sexys. Des vêtements sexys pour des femmes sexys. Pourquoi pas une combinaison noire moulante pour moi et pour toi... un uniforme, genre agent secret ? Ah mais, j'y pense. On porte déjà ce genre de vêtement. Mais ça ne me déplait pas.

\- De porter ta combinaison moulante ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à te regarder en uniforme du SHIELD. Ça met bien tes formes en valeurs, tu es très séduisante avec. Mais je penserais plutôt à un autre vêtement pour ce soir.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose de plus séduisant ?

\- En tout cas un vêtement qui nous permettrait de sortir sans que l'on se fasse remarquer. Genre, une robe.

\- Alors tu veux vraiment sortir en ville ce soir. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On devrait pas.

\- Je pensais que c'était moi la fille incapable d'oublier le travail. On est à Rome, autant en profiter.

\- Tu as un moyen de passer inaperçues ?

\- Évidement, regarde ça.

Natasha ouvrit un sac en sortit un sorte de masque numérique qu'elle posa sur son visage.

\- Thème quatre. Ordonna-elle.

Le masque se mit immédiatement à former un hologramme pour lui donner l'apparence d'une jeune fille ayant une vingtaine d'année. Elle prit ensuite une bombe à spray qu'elle utilisa sur ces cheveux. Ce qui les fit immédiatement changer de texture. En un instant, elle devint une blonde aux cheveux raides.

\- C'est des outils de travail. Lançai-je. On n'est pas censé les utiliser pour la vie privée.

\- Je crois qu'on est assez gradées pour s'autoriser ce genre d'écart.

Je lui lançai une légère grimace avant de saisir mon masque numérique puis je sélectionnai comme déguisement l'apparence d'une femme aux traits asiatiques.

\- J'adore les femmes avec les yeux en amandes. Lança ma partenaire.

Une remarque qui me fit de nouveau lever les yeux en l'air. Mais je ne détestai pas le fait de pouvoir sortir ce soir. Rester dans cet hôtel pendant une semaine m'avait largement lassée.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte où ? Posai-je.

\- Je dirais restaurant Italien. On est a Rome, autant apprécier des mets Italiens. On a juste à se changer.

Cette phrase terminée, Natasha déboutonna son chemisier puis le lança sur sol. Elle se dévêtit ensuite de son pantalon pour le laisser tomber par terre. La laissant alors uniquement avec ses sous-vêtements. Elle se déplaça ensuite vers une des armoires de la chambre pour y chercher une robe de couleur de rouge qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle choisit ensuite une robe noire puis s'avança vers moi pour me la donner.

\- A ton tour. Me lança-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Je préfère faire ça dans la salle de bain. Répondis-je en récupérant la robe.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain de notre chambre puis j'enfilai rapidement ma tenue. Une fois terminée, je sortis de la pièce en constatant que Natasha était assise sur le lit avec ses jambes croisées.

\- Tu te fait désirer. Lança-elle. Tu as terminé ?

\- Oui. On peut y aller.

J'enfilai une épaisse veste par dessus ma robe puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour nous retrouver en bas de l'immeuble. Nous allâmes ensuite dans les rues de Rome. Le vent d'hiver me faisait frissonner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Natasha qui ne s'était même pas prise la peine de porter une vêtement par dessus sa robe. La température de cette soirée n'était visiblement pas grand chose comparé au froid d'hiver de son pays natal. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'essayais de me hâter à choisir un restaurant parce que je ressentais le froid même sous mon épaisse veste. La température ne m'empêchait pourtant pas à apprécier les rues dans lesquelles nous flânions. La ville était illuminée de beaucoup d'élégants belvédères.

Alors que nous marchions dans une rue marchande, nous choisîmes de nous arrêter devant une pizzaria. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je constatai avec amusement que le restaurant ressemblait peu aux établissements où j'avais l'habitude de manger une pizza. D'ordinaire, lorsque j'étais en service, j'allais à une chaine de restaurant acheter mon diner puis je retournais directement à mon bureau au SHIELD pour manger mon diner tout en finissant ma paperasse. Cette fois, le cadre était nettement plus élégant. En particulier grâce aux tables de bois avec de larges nappes à carreaux et aux couleurs chaudes des tableaux accrochées aux murs. A peine rentrée, un serveur vint à notre rencontre pour nous emmener à une table. Une fois assises, le serveur nous donna les menus. Il prit notre commande puis alla nous chercher une bouteille de vin pour nous permettre de patienter avant notre repas. Je servis nos verres puis nous les levâmes pour trinquer.

\- Au futur sauvetage du monde ? Fit Natasha.

\- Au futur grand méchant que nous allons devoir affronter.

Nous approchâmes nos verres de nos lèvres pour boire, la russe prit un gorgée puis posa son verre en ayant un air pensif.

\- Pourquoi grand méchant ? Me lança-elle.

\- Pardon ? Demandai-je interloquée.

\- On s'occupe toujours des méchants, jamais des méchantes.

\- Je suppose que les hommes sont plus facilement influençables par le mal.

\- Dommage. Fit-elle. J'aimerais avoir plus de femmes comme adversaires. Pourquoi les boss de fins de niveaux sont toujours des hommes ? Loki, Ultron, Crâne Rouge, Baron Zemo, et j'en passe... Pourtant, les hommes sont pas forcement plus forts que les femmes.

\- Plus facilement agressifs sûrement. Supposai-je. Les femmes elles, font tout dans la dentèle. Voilà peut-être pourquoi on ne les voit jamais. C'est juste qu'elle ne se font jamais attraper.

\- Je me débrouillerai pour nous trouver une méchante ce soir, elles ne m'échapperont pas. On pourra la torturer. Lança-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Tu veux réellement jouer les justicières ? Posai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est notre travail après tout, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme un jeu. C'est très sérieux.

\- Rien nous empêche de mêler l'utile à l'agréable. On arrêtera les cons et on les torturera un petit peu.

\- Rome n'est pas une ville comme Hell's kitchen. Elle n'a pas besoin de héros, je suis sûr que la police locale fait très bien son travail.

\- On a qu'à créer notre super méchant, ou super méchante.

\- On verra ça après notre repas. Fis-je en voyant le serveur arriver avec des salades.

Le serveur posa les assiettes puis nous commençâmes avec une simple entrée pour patienter avant que le pizzas soient cuites. Nous eûmes besoin d'une petite heure pour apprécier notre repas. Alors que nous mangions, nous nous racontions quelques anecdotes de travail. Natasha m'avait raconté comment elle avait déjoué un attentat en Russie. Quand à moi, j'avais choisis une histoire plus amusante, une mission d'infiltration chez les Yakusas qui avait mal tourné.

Une fois notre diner terminé, nous allâmes marcher en ville. Natasha insista pour que l'on se promène sur l'un des ponts. Alors que l'on flânait au dessus du fleuve Tibre, la russe ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

\- On dit que Paris est la ville la plus romantique du monde. Cette capitale n'a pourtant rien à lui envier.

\- Trop silencieuse et paisible ce soir pour ta quête de méchants. Fis-je remarquer. Je pense que tu vas devoir changer tes plans.

\- Il semblerait bien que le froid ait donné envie à tout le monde de rester chez soi. Mais on peux toujours prétendre qu'il y a des criminels à neutraliser.

\- Tu penses à quoi en particulier ?

\- On a qu'à flâner un peu, on va surement finir par tomber sur une jolie jeune fille un peu rebelle. Il suffira à la faire sortir de ses gongs puis on aura notre affrontement.

\- Tu penses pas sérieusement. Lançai-je.

\- Si bien sûr, en fait.

La russe s'arrêta pour me fixer droit dans le yeux avant me taquiner encore une fois :

\- J'en ai une juste devant mes yeux.

\- Natasha...

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te plaira d'être ma super-vilaine ? En fin... tu n'as pas de super pouvoir, donc tu serais plus vilaine que super-vilaine. Mais je pourrai m'en contenter.

\- Natasha... s'il te plait. On est en mission, puis même si on est sous couverture, on est pas censées se faire remarquer. Tu met en péril notre mission.

La jeune femme russe eut un large sourire puis arrêta ses taquineries.

\- Ok, j'arrête. Confessa-elle. Je vais me contenter de flâner avec toi. Après tout, on est deux étudiantes en vacances. Il faut qu'on ait l'air de touristes.

Nous flânâmes encore une dizaine de minutes puis nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Arrivées dans notre chambre, je posai rapidement ma veste sur le porte manteau puis je retirai le masque holographique que j'avais sur le visage. Natasha en fit de même en plus de se repasser une dose de spray sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur habituelle couleur rousse. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit pour me poser une question :

\- Dit Maria, je n'ai pas était trop désagréable ce soir ? Me posa-elle.

\- Non... mais très directe. Annonçai-je.

\- Est-ce que je peux trouver un moyen de faire pardonner ?

A l'entente de cette demande je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Fit-elle. C'est pas donné à tout le monde de recevoir mes excuses.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis amusée. Admis-je. Mais je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Bon, bein dans ce cas. Il ne reste plus qu'à se dire bonne nuit.

\- Je te l'interdis.

Natasha plissa les yeux en guise de réponse puis se leva de son lit pour demander la raison de cet ordre.

\- Pourquoi ça serait interdit ?

Je m'avançai alors pour me placer devant elle. Ses yeux en fasse des miens, je lui répondit d'un air un peu hautain :

\- Je suis ta supérieur sur cette mission et je t'ordonne ne pas te coucher.

\- Tu n'as pas donné la raison.

\- Il en a aucune. J'ai juste envie d'être... méchante avec toi. Ou si je puis dire... vilaine.

Ma partenaire eut un large sourire en comprenant que j'étais sur le point de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se plia vite au jeu :

\- A vos ordres mademoiselle Hill, qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin que je fasse ?

\- Rien, c'est moi qui fera tout.

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille droite pour lui susurrer quelques mots :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

En guise de réponse, Natasha fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe pour la laisse tomber au sol. La vue de son décolleté fit battre mon cœur plus fort que d'ordinaire. Pouvoir plier le corps de cette espionne si inaccessible à mes désirs était galvanisant. J'avais un nombre incalculable d'idée en tête sur ce que j'aurais pu faire avec elle. Certaines étaient douces, d'autres étaient un peu plus passionnées, Natasha aurait surement aimé ces dernières. Mais bien que mon désir fût ardent, je commençai simplement. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches puis je plaçai mes lèvres sur sa joue droite pour y déposer quelques baisers. Je finis par déplacer mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou.

\- Je pensais que tu serais méchante. Lança la russe. Tu as l'air d'une lycéenne qui découvre le corps d'une femme pour la première fois.

\- Chut. Ordonnai-je.

Je quittai le col de ma partenaire pour gagner ses lèvres et l'embrasser langoureusement. Alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, je fis quitter mes mains de sa taille pour les faire monter jusqu'à son dos. Tout en faisant tourner ma langue dans sa bouche, je lui dégrafais son sous vêtement qui finit par tomber à ses pieds. Je stoppai ensuite notre baiser puis écarter mon visage du sien pour admirer sa poitrine. Je me rendais compte que ses dessous réduisaient les formes de ses seins. Maintenant nus, ils paraissaient plus volumineux. La vue de cette généreuse poitrine me donnait une forte envie de la caresser. Je fis quitter mains de son dos pour la remmener sur ses seins.

\- J'ai pas le droit de te voir toute nue moi aussi ? Posa la russe.

Ma partenaire avait raison, cela aurait été un peu... méchant d'être la seule à profiter du moment. Mais je devais bien jouer mon rôle de méchante.

\- Tu as le droit mais... tu dois enlever mes vêtements uniquement avec la bouche.

Je fis alors quitté mes mains de sa poitrine puis je me tournai pour qu'elle soit face à la fermeture au dos de ma robe. J'entendis la russe lâcher un léger rire à mon obligation. Je savais que cela allait être facile pour elle. Mais il fallait bien que je mette quelques conditions si voulais paraître un peu... méchante. Une chose que Natasha ne déprécierait sûrement pas. Elle plaça ses lèvres près de mon cou puis mordilla la fermeture. Elle la fit ensuite glisser lentement le long de mon dos. Je sentais le métal froid de la petite pièce de métal se déplacer le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au niveau de mes fesses. L'espionne se releva ensuite pour mettre ses mains sur mes épaules et faire glisser ma robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le sol. Elle approcha ensuite ses mains des agrafes de mon sous-tif.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autoriser à me rendre complétement nue. Lançai-je d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître trop sévère.

Une parole qui fit stopper le geste de la veuve noire.

\- Mademoiselle Hill, s'il vous plaît. Fit-elle mine de supplier. Il n'y a rien qui ne permette d'avoir cette faveur ?

Elle avait poser d'une façon si gentille qu'on aurait dit une lycéenne désirant a tout prix sa première expérience. Je ne pouvais être aussi sévère envers une telle jolie jeune femme. Je choisis alors de lui donner immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon espionne préférée. Je plaçai ensuite mes mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer moi-même le sous-vêtement puis je plaçai mes mains sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage de mes seins. Elle compris immédiatement qu'elle devait s'en occuper. Ce qu'elle fit en utilisant sa langue qu'elle faisait aller et venir sur le creux de ma poitrine, la faisant parfois passer sur mes mamelons. Alors qu'elle me léchais ma peau, je profitais de cette position pour passer mes mains dans sa chevelure rousse. Sa coiffure lisse me permettait facilement de la faire glisser sur mes doigts. Parfois même je m'autoriser à la saisir délicatement pour me mener le visage de ma partenaire la où je voulais qu'elle passe la langue. Ce qui avait fini par l'emmener devant mon entre-jambe. Elle fit glisser mon dernier sous vêtements pour pouvoir passer sa langue sur un nouvel endroit de mon corps. Alors que je sentais la peaux douce de son visage effleurer mes cuisses, elle embrassait passionnément mon intimité. L'expérience de la veuve noire conjugué au plaisir de cette situation exceptionnel fit que j'atteignis rapidement mon moment de félicité. Je réussis avec difficultés à retenir mes cordes vocales pour exprimer le plaisir que Natasha m'offrait.

Après m'avoir donné ce que je souhaitais, j'autorisai à ma partenaire à se relever. Je la remerciai par un simple baiser que je déposai sur ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant, à ton tour. Lançai-je. Mets-toi sur lit.

La russe esquissa un large sourire puis s'assit immédiatement sur le lit. Je posai ma main sur sa taille pour saisir son dernier sous-vêtement que je fis glisser le long de ses jambes pour l'en dévêtir. Ce fut alors mon tour de donner à la veuve noire. Alors qu'elle caressait ma chevelure, je tentais de lui rendre autant qu'elle m'avait offert en enfonçant ma langue le plus profondément dans son intimité. Ce qui semblait être suffisamment efficace, ma partenaire ne se retenait pas de gémir mon nom. C'était assez amusant parce qu'elle m'appelait Amelia, mon nom de couverture. J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse m'appeler Maria mais nous n'avions pas le droit d'utiliser nos vrais nom. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'apprécier ses gémissements, cela m'encourageait même à continuer. Je léchai son intimité avec ma langue jusqu'à ce que je décide de jouer avec autre chose que son entre-jambe. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je me plaçai ensuite au dessus d'elle pour plonger mon visage dans ses seins. Je caressais sa poitrine avec mes mains tout en embrassant ses seins. J'arrêtais de temps en temps mes baisers pour mordiller délicatement ses tétons. La rousse m'encourageant à continuer par des longs soupirs de plaisir. Tellement encourageant que je finis par avoir léché le moindre centimètre de peau présent sur sa poitrine. Je remontai ensuite vers ses lèvres pour terminer avec un long et langoureux baiser. Les yeux dans le yeux, nous fîmes danser nos langues à l'intérieur de nos bouches une dernière fois. Après ce long échange de salive, je m'allongeai au coté de Natasha. L'épaule droite posée sur le lit et ma main tenant mon menton, je regardai ma partenaire en lui caressant tendrement poitrine de ma main gauche.

\- Tu es une très mauvaise méchante. Lança Natasha.

\- Je n'était pas assez bonne ? Lui posai-je.

\- Si bien sûr. Tu es bonne. Mais tu es bien trop gentille pour prétendre être une méchante. En fait, c'était même très romantique. Tu es était tellement mignonne.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas assez rencontré de méchants jusqu'à maintenant pour savoir me comporter en vilaine.

\- Tu auras à la chance de te rattraper. Aujourd'hui c'est romantique pour toi, mais la prochaine soirée, c'est moi qui mènera la danse. Tu verras ce que c'est une méchante à l'œuvre.

\- Euh... tu... veux dire quoi par là ?

\- Tu verras ma belle, tu verras.

Natasha finit en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres avec un regard malicieux. J'imaginais avec une petite appréhension ce à quoi je devrais m'attendre pour notre prochaine nuit ensemble. Peut-être même qu'elle réussirait à me rendre moins... gentille. Mais si il y a bien une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je n'allais pas regretter la proximité que je lui avait offerte. Natasha était une fille formidable qui n'oserait pas me décevoir. Cette semaine restante à passer ensemble serait surement très agréable. J'avais définitivement envie de me féliciter pour avoir conquis le cœur de cette femme exceptionnelle pour quelques jours.


End file.
